Oh My Gosh You Had Children! Parings
by fallenXAnglelX
Summary: This is the result of me and to much sugar. What if Bleach pairings had thier own families? What would they be like. Wow, I suck at making this summary.
1. Pairings!

Ichigo and Orihime

Ichigo and Rukia

Ichigo and Hichigo (Me: hahaha, I don't know if I'll make a story for that, it kinda creeps me out)

Renji and Rukia

Rangiku and Gin

Rukia and Byakuya (haha)

Gin and Rukia (Don't expect a story for this)

Hitsugaya and Hinimori

Soi-fon and Yoruichi

Shunsui and Nanao

Urahara and Yoruichi

Uryu and Orihime

Uryu and Nemu

Ulqiourra and Orihime

Soi-fon and Kenpachi

Urahara and Soi-fon

Byakuya and Hisana

Rangiku and Hitsugaya

Renji and Momo

Gin and Momo

Yoruichi and Byakuya

Grimmjow Orihime

Izuru and Rangiku

Hisagi and Rangiku

Renji and Rangiku

Renji and Momo

Kaien and Rukia

Rukia and Uryu

Hitsugaya and Karin

Karin and Jinta

Chad and Orihime

Izuru and Momo

Tatsuki and Ichigo

Tatsuki and Chad

Ikaku and Soi-fon

Yumichika and Yachiru

Unohana and Ukitake

Renji and Orihime

Renji and Soi-fon

Byakuya and Orihime


	2. Kitchen Time!

When Ichigo found out Rukia was pregnant it didn't go over very well. He hid in his room for days refusing to come out. Why? Because of Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo was sure Byakuya would kill him. Eventully Rukia convinced Ichigo to come out of his room and with her to the soul society.

Ichigo sat nervously in Byakuya's office waiting for Byakuya to respond, but only silence. Byakuya simply stood up and walked out of the room. There was then a series of loud bangs and a scream. Poor Renji. Byakuya quietly walked back into the room and sat down at his desk. "I see, I hope you plan on marrying her since you are the father of her child." One word, father, that did it, Ichigo fell out of his chair and onto the ground, passed out.

Seven months later Rukia had their first child Ruka. The year after Ruka's birth Ichigo proposed to Rukia and she accepted.

Within three months the two married and went on their honey moon. Rukia came back only to find she was yet again pregnant. Their first daughter Ruka was enough of a handfull. She always seemed to find a way to get out of her crib and into trouble. At least once a day Rukia would have to yell at Ruka not to bite tables, chairs or people.

Soon their second child Kenichi was born. Ruka was exited to be a big sister but soon lost her entusiasm. Her parents were giving all their attention to Kenichi. Ruka came up with a plan to get her attention back even if just for a while. She knew exactly where her father kept his sword. Even though her warned her never to touch it she grabed the hilt and dragged it down the halls to the kitchen. She turned on the kitchen faucet and plugged the drain. As soon as the sink was full she began to pour dish soap in. Ruka wasn't sure how much to add so she poured in the whole bottle. She opend and kitchen cabnit grabbed a giant spoon and began to mix the soap in water. That didn't work very well so she turned the faucet on again so it would stir up the soap. She left the kitchen to give time for the soap to mix. In a half an hour she came back and began giggling uncontrollably. The whole kitchen was covered in bubbles and the floor was soaking wet. She stopped laughing and heaved her fathers sword up into the sink and grabbed a dish towel to clean it. Once she was finished She began to back up but slipped on the soap and water on the floor. The sword in her hand flew backwards into the wall. Ruka fell back and hit her head knocking her unconscious.

When her parents got home from visiting Byakuya they didn't notice the disaster in their kitchen, at first. "Ruka, we are back!" Rukia called. Silence. "Ruka!" A this point Rukia began to panic. "She's probably sleeping." Ichigo said trying to comfort her. Rukia calmed down a little but still worried. After all, they could never get Ruka to sleep at night. Ichigo checked Ruka's room. Empty. Now Ichigo was worrying. "RUKA!" he yelled attempting to locate their child. The franticing parents searhed the house for their daughter. Rukia held Kenichi in her arms, they brought him along to visit Byakuya. They finally found their daughter laying unconscious on the floor, Ichigo's sword through the wall and suds all over the kitchen. Rukia gasped and ran over to Ruka. "Ichigo, hold Kenichi!" Ichigo held the baby in his arms and Rukia picked Ruka up. "What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked staring at Zangetsu lodged in the wall. They took Ruka up to bed and out Kenichi in his crib. Ruka slowly woke up and stared at the faces hovering over her bed. "I just wanted mommy and daddy to like me!" Ruka cried. The couple sighed.

When Ruka turned eight her mother began to teach her kidou. That wasn't such a great idea. Ruka enjoyed kiduou, especially if it was destructive. And when she learned to flash step it was even harder to catch her. If she was get punished she would use kidou to blow something up to distract her parents, then flash step out of the room.

When Kenichi was taught Kidou, he didn't enjoy it that much, he enjoyed hand to hand combat. What worried Rukia was that he loved using that against people. Ecspecially Renji.

As their children grew older Ichigo and Rukia decided to send their kids to the soul reaper academy. Within three years Ruka graduated and was assigned to the twelth squad. (Mainly for her love of making things explode.) Kenichi graduated at the same time and was assigned to the tenth squad where he soon began to gain interest in a girl.


End file.
